User talk:Savage Grenadier Elite
Hi there! Welcome to Gearspedia, the free Gears of War encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Grenadier Elite page; there's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need general help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. Need help editing? Go . I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- The Forgotten Jedi (Talk) 01:15, September 5, 2011 Don't Change your talk page like that.--The Forgotten Jedi 02:10, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :Talk pages are public records, you can edit your user page with appropriate content. --JacktheBlack 23:00, September 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Look, your talk page isn't for that. Please, put what you keep putting here onto your user page. Also, your edits on mainspace pages have violated wiki policy and the manual of style. That is why I undid them.--The Forgotten Jedi 00:27, September 14, 2011 (UTC) What's happened Does anyone know why I can't edit my profile I just tried to but I've been blocked out.How did I get blocked out of my own profile page?Savage Grenadier Elite 23:12, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :You were blocked from editing for a month because you added multiplayer quotes to RAAM's page despite the warnings on the page not to. In fact, you even deleated the warning to not do so. The only thing you can edit until the block is over is your talk page, or you can leave a message on another users talk page.--The Forgotten Jedi 00:07, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Is there any way To the forgotten jedi is there anyway to remove the block I know what I did was violating policy and stuff but I just found out some information that I am eager to add and edit. If not then fine.Savage Grenadier Elite 01:11, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :I could remove the block, but I can't remove it just because you asked me to. You violated the policy, so you have to wait it out. What is the information you wish to add? I could do it for you. Also, please stop removing your talk page content.--The Forgotten Jedi 01:42, September 16, 2011 (UTC) ::That is in no way fair I didn't know about the policy for editing. Besides how am I to edit my user page if you have blocked me. Not to mention the fact that I added quotes that should have been there (unless multiplayer quotes aren't allowed in that case I didn't know. The information I know is probably to much fo you. Give me a second chance man. also how am I to get your attention if I don't mess with my talk page? I can't leave a message on your talk page you blocked me.Savage Grenadier Elite 01:52, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :::I've already told you that multiplayer quotes weren't allowed, and even pointed out that you had deleted the warning on the RAAM page that said they weren't allowed. Hell, you even deleted his campaign quotes. And the information is too much for me? Take a look at pages for Cole, Baird, Hoffman, Bernie, and multiple other pages. I wrote pretty much 80% of every one of those articles. I think I can add whatever information you have to share. And you can get my attention by simply leaving a reply on you talk page, not deleting the whole thing, unless you don't know how to add something new without deleting everything else. And your second chance will come when your block has ended. We can't just unblock people because they say they are sorry or that they didn't know about the policy, which you would have had to have seen when you edited the page.--The Forgotten Jedi 02:03, September 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::Okay you got me on the 80% thing,and also try and calm down man.I haven't been here that long and I don't edit much.That thing with the multiplayer quotes is ubsurd it makes no sence to just have campaign quotes on RAAM's page he only say's two FREAKING THINGS. It's obvious you've been here forever and I've been here for maybe one week and a couple of day's. Also it seem's like you think your special just because you wrote a bunch of freaking pages. As for the block if you can't take it off then whatever. As for the information I have you will just have to wait for Gears of war 3 to come out.But let me guess you probably don't care. One more thing if you find me irritating then you'll have to deal with it I don't have much expeirence with this crap. So I mean at least give me a break.Savage Grenadier Elite 02:14, September 16, 2011 (UTC) How do I ? :::::Sorry if I seem rude. I've had a long, stressful week. We don't allow multiplayer quotes because they are non-canon, and most characters say the same things. And yes, RAAM only says two or three things, but that doesn't matter. If the information you have is related to Gears 3, we can't post it until the game comes out anyway.--The Forgotten Jedi 03:36, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::Ok it makes sense.Sorry I really didn't know that multiplayer quotes weren't allowed.I somewhat have had a stressful time the past couple of day's.I have a really annoying brother.Sorry.Not to mention I've been staying up alot to find out information on Gears of war 3 so I'm not getting much sleep so I get irritated quickly.Savage Grenadier Elite 12:41, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Does anyone know how I can add a picture to my user page and add the notable fact's,and weapon's and thing like that to the photoSavage Grenadier Elite 23:06, September 17, 2011 (UTC)Savage Grenadier Elite RE:Reply I'd added a template that you can edit any info you want. Right now everything is fair gain. And pages that needs the best help are the ones that totally failed our MoS. http://gearsofwar.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Articles_to_be_cleaned_up --JacktheBlack 01:59, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Large spaces Why do you put such huge spaces between lines? It looks terrible, violates the MoS, and leaves a giant mess for someone else to clean up. Please stop. Also, put spaces after punctuations.--The Forgotten Jedi 01:18, December 20, 2011 (UTC)